


Party Favor派对宝贝

by blakjc



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick喜欢办party，而Tim就是聚会节目。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favor派对宝贝

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Party Favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792656) by [MarbleAide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide). 



> 本文就是一个口交狂欢文，因为我就是喜欢让Tim的嘴物尽其用。

有时候，Dick会搞party。

Tim总是会被邀请。他可是聚会的重要部分。他可以拒绝，可是到目前为止他从没有拒绝过Dick的邀请。

这些party严格来说更像是聚会。通常说，是他和其他那些前少年泰坦成员们，谁能赶来谁就来。他们尽量隔几个月就聚一次，问问近况，喝喝啤酒，假装跟普通人一样，只不过他们的对话不是说到若干年前跟光博士的战斗，就是跟丧钟的对抗。

然后，Tim就会到来。

Jason也总是会到场。他就是不请自来的，或者至少是反正他自己也会出现，不管别人请没请他。Roy也是常客，除非在他找不到人帮他看小孩的时候。Wally也来，不过经常迟到。Victor不用在瞭望塔上弄电脑的话就隔段时间来一次。请过几次Donna，Kori觉得这事可笑至极，她俩不总出现。Jason让Kyle来过一两次，说是他需要多认识点朋友之类的。

今晚，party要小得多。是临时才通知的，这就是说Roy在这只是因为Lian已经在Ollie家了。Wally说他会试着赶过来，他很想来，不过估计得晚点儿——10点或11点的时候吧。Kori已经不在地球有一段时候了，Donna抽不出空，Vic嘟囔着说他现在可是在“大联盟”里了，这话只让Dick玩笑地翻了个白眼。

Tim到的时候，Jason已经坐在Dick的沙发上灌了两瓶啤酒。他只比Roy早到了5分钟，但是等Roy到的时候，Tim已经喝了一杯Dick给他的金汤力，现在正坐在Jason大腿上。这简直就好比已经输了一场了。

“嘴。”Roy把身后的门关上开始脱外套，Jason举着啤酒指着他说道。电视上播着橄榄球赛，不过Roy不知道谁对谁。他被Tim分神了，那人正用鼻子在Jason颈窝里拱来拱去，一边隔着裤子乱摸。“Dick定了，只能用嘴。”

有规则的。总是有规则。就像是个TMD派对游戏，而Tim正是那个游戏。他喜欢供大家娱乐，要不然就不会一直都来了。这几个小时里别人的关注，称赞，和爽翻天，他都喜欢。

今晚，规则是他们能用他的嘴——只能用 嘴。其他的一切触碰必须减少到最小，甚至是完全禁止。

Roy直哼哼。“啊？Dick，啊？”

Dick还在厨房，给Roy拿了瓶啤酒，给Tim又弄了杯喝的。他脸上挂着那种得意的微笑，一边把酒瓶递给Roy，后者噘着嘴接了过去。

“我们有段时候没玩这个规则了，你别告诉我你是真失望。”

Roy回头瞟了一下Jason和Tim。他俩已经亲了起来，牙齿舌头全用上了。每次Tim退开急匆匆地吸气，Roy就能清楚地看到他漂亮的粉红嘴唇，然后狠狠咽下口水。

是，他不是特别失望，不过Roy挺期待他能再一次把Tim舔到哭喊出来。

Roy继续撅着嘴，一把从Dick手里把给Tim的饮料拿过来，一屁股坐在那对儿旁边，抓着Tim的胳膊，把他从Jason身边拉过来。

“张嘴，宝贝儿。”Tim照办了，他的嘴唇已经鲜红，Roy倒了一些酒进他嘴里，直到他来不及咽下去，金汤力都溅了出来，顺着下巴往下淌。Roy一点都不在意那些，低头把酒水从Tim的皮肤上舔掉，然后舌头伸进他嘴里，听着那孩子的呻吟，这简直是他听过的最动听的声音。

Jason趁着这个功夫把最后一点啤酒灌下肚，在桌子上把瓶子一推，推到那一堆瓶子旁边。他身体热乎乎的，牛仔裤也已经变紧，所以干脆抬起屁股，扭动着迅速把裤子褪下，把内裤也扒下来掏出分身撸了几下，看着那边Roy掐着Tim的下巴不让他动弹，一边亲着他的嘴像要把他吞下去。

“Wally要错过今天了。”Jason叹气，脑袋靠在沙发背上，Dick则在房间另一头的双人沙发上坐下，端着酒往后一靠好好看戏。他喜欢看他们玩，先看上一段时间。通常来说，他和Vic会先歇会儿，喝喝酒，聊聊天，看着Tim被所有人用这样那样的体位搞过一通之后，再去上那剩下的软趴趴的一滩。“我们应该再请点别人。你觉得Dami会不会想什么时候过来玩玩？”

在他身边，Tim一听见他这么一提就开始边亲边哼哼了。

Dick笑了，“再等一年吧，他还太小了。”

Jason翻了个白眼。“纯属放屁，你自己知道。”

Tim扭动身子好容易从Roy怀里出来，嘴唇完全都亲肿了。他躲过Roy的嘴，让他贴上自己的下颌又啃又咬，肯定留下很多吻痕。“Conner，”Tim声音直发抖，手指穿过Roy的发丝，吐出一句话。“我可以再把Kon叫来。”

“艹。”Jason看向Dick，表示赞成。“那小子棒极了。该死的，我们得再让你含着他的老二来一次，他绝对会把你的下巴卸下来……”

“下次吧。”趁着还没人想打定主意之前，Dick赶紧说道。“现在，我觉得你的嘴巴需要含住点东西了，鸟宝宝。”

Tim几乎差不多是被从沙发上拎下来的。Dick话音刚落，Jason就抓住了他的头发，Tim都跟不上他的速度，被拎过去跪到兄长的腿间。然后一下就被摁到Jason胯下，快到Tim都来不及张嘴，结果那根分身蹭到了他的脸上。这样子可是没有一点优雅可言，还脏兮兮乱糟糟的，可是Jason玩得兴致高涨。

他的手指迅速抓住Tim的头发，引着他的脑袋前后动了一会，不让他的嘴唇长时间地碰到他的分身，然后一边让他的柱身在Tim脸上乱蹭，把前液都抹到他的皮肤上。

Tim明白他的意图，就一直张着嘴伸着舌头，任由Jason主导自己顺着他的老二，轻柔地在脸上、鼻子上戳刺，把龟头在Tim舌头上磨蹭，在进行下一步之前先让他尝尝味道。Tim的嘴巴开始分泌口水，顺着下巴流了下来，在他俩身边，Roy叹了口气。

“Jay，你已经把他弄到一团糟了。”Roy倾身先前，拇指抹过黏糊糊的口水和前液，把它们重新弄回Tim嘴里。最后差不多弄干净的时候，Tim吸吮着Roy的拇指，直到后者把手指抽出来，发出啵的一声，Tim又张开了嘴巴。

“他一团糟的时候看起来很漂亮。”Jason哼哼道，坐起来一点，把腿劈得更开些。“把他的嘴巴撑大点，行吗？”

Roy把两根手指伸进Tim嘴里，拉开，直到他看起来色情的不得了。Jason见到此景，笑起来，最后终于把阴茎捅进了Tim嘴里，在舌头上一通乱抹，随后换了个方向，把龟头顺着Tim的牙齿摩擦，一边蹭着Tim的臼齿一边呻吟，享受着牙齿坚硬的尖角和隆起，以及腮帮和舌头的柔软湿润。

“我们下次真应该花钱买个口塞。”Dick评论道，他坐在位子上，一动不动的看着。唯一能证明他真心投入并且享受其中的证据就是他牛仔裤里贴着大腿处勃起的轮廓。Tim抽空望向他那边，可是他的目光徘徊得久了点，Jason便扯着他的发根一把把他的脑袋扭过来，确保他的注意力在自己这里。

“还有活儿要干呢，鸟宝宝。”

Tim微微点头，开始全心投入到他嘴边的工作。他的嘴更张大了些，膝盖朝沙发蹭近。Jason的老二戳在他腮帮上，随即又换了个角度捅向他的喉咙。Roy的手指还撑着他的嘴。Roy倒是不担心Tim嘴长得不够大，现在他能感觉到自己正贴着Jason的阴茎，手指被口水湿透了。然后，Roy抽出手指，伸入到Tim发间，Jason撤了手，正好能让他主导。

Tim感到脑后的压力，随即就听到Roy说“深呼吸，小孩儿。”便推着他的脑袋向前。

动作并不粗暴，Tim现在已经习惯了。能容易地放松，换成完全用鼻子呼吸，让Roy掌控他的行动，帮他打开喉咙让Jason完全进来。Tim的味蕾能感觉到Jason粗重滚烫，整根轻轻松松地就捅进了他的喉管，直到鼻子贴在Jason阴茎根部卷曲的阴毛上，然后他的喉咙一阵抽搐裹住了龟头。

Jason弓起背，手落在沙发扶手上和垫子上，随着Roy开始引着Tim上下动起来，Jason的手指陷进那些织物里。他呻吟着，Roy在旁边笑，就着那根鸡巴艹Tim的脸。

“该死的，Tim，你不应该让这些看起来这么容易。”弓箭手说道，Tim抬头用那双大大的蓝眼睛看着他，如果不是嘴巴正在被一根老二撑大的话，Tim看起来十分纯洁无辜。“Jay可有个大家伙呢。”

Tim哼了一声，算是个心照不宣的回应，不过这下快把Jason逼疯了，只见他后背弓起得更高，胳膊捶打沙发，强忍着不拱起屁股狠艹Tim的喉咙。

Roy又笑了，拉着Tim的头发向后，直到他顺着Jason的分身退开，只是舔着龟头，让那些又黏又滑的口水别从他嘴唇上滴下来。

“他太好吃了。”Tim答道，好像这就是他为什么能毫不费力地给Jason的大家伙做深喉。

“把他脱光。”Dick在几尺外笑着下令，一只手已经开始隔着裤子自撸了。“让咱们的小Timmy变得一团糟吧。”

这三人都高兴地领命。

Tim被扒了个精光，然后拽到了起居室中央，咖啡桌已经被挪开好给他们多些空间。Tim被摁着跪下，他自己的分身在腿间硬挺搏动。Tim又被按回到Jason的老二上，Roy一边把自己的也掏了出来撸动，一边看着Jason摁住Tim的头，一下一下地艹进喉咙深处。

Tim的嘴唇鲜红，肿破，呼吸粗重。每一次他挣扎着吸气的时候，肺腔都因为空气的进入火辣辣的疼。他能尝到皮肤汗液和精液的味道，不过他一概全收，从头到尾呻吟着，自己的分身一跳一跳地硬着。

Jason把他从自己的老二上拉下来，给了Tim一点好好呼吸的时间，不过不长。Roy就把Tim拽过来摁到自己的老二上，差点把他噎到。Tim尽量忍住干呕的反射把整个柱身含进去。

他已经是一团糟了。

Jason坐一多会儿，觉得自己被这么干晾着，浑身欲火地硬着。他凑过去，把鸡巴在Tim裸露的皮肤上抹来抹去，把他弄得湿哒哒地发亮。Tim哼哼唧唧的，放开Roy去舔Jason。他想把他们握在手里，想要用嘴舔一个的时候能把两人都照顾到，可他知道规则，Dick说出那话的时候可不含糊。他朝身后的Dick望去，那人还是没动，但看起来很满意。他全程都在一直盯着Tim，而Tim知道他想让他舒服——这可是场好戏呢。

他的双手就放在身侧，就算是Roy和Jason同时动作朝他捅过来的时候也不能动，Tim得闭上眼睛以确保没有东西溅到他的眼里。他哼唧着，张开嘴，让那两人在他舌头和嘴唇上来回蹭。两人一起挤进去，把Tim的嘴撑到不能再大，等完事的时候他嘴唇肯定有撕裂了。

Tim尽可能地舔弄到他们两个，嘴里能吸到什么就尽量吸，舌头一遍遍地刷过两根阴茎的龟头，品尝两人渗出的前液。

这没什么心机可言。现在也不是Tim炫耀耍手段的时候——他们喜欢用他，把他弄脏，Tim知道是怎么回事。他喜欢这样。他可以侧躺下来，让3个人同时艹他，等这三个累了，会再有一个进来。他会喝着酒，从一个人的大腿上换到另一双大腿上，无论当天晚上的规则是什么他都会玩得尽兴，Tim从不会有问题，完全不会。这很简单。他什么都不去想，脑子里的所有想法都抛开，只留这几小时里得到的肉体上的触碰，和疼爱。

Jason先坐不住了。这不出所料。他是硬的时间最长的那个，已经让Tim给他舔了一半了，现在他眉毛上有层汗珠。他把Tim从现在这种共享的状态里捞了出来，掐着他的后颈把他摁到自己的分身上，快速吞吐。Tim都跟不上他的速度，只得双手抓着Jason的大腿又掐又捏，一边紧闭双眼无法呼吸地干呕，因为Jason不让他起来。Jason在他上面呻吟不止，而他的眼里蓄起泪水，肺因为需要氧气而发疼。但是在他窒息的状态下，喉咙却一直在给Jason的分身挤压按摩。

“艹艹艹，”Jason嘶嘶地吸气。“我要射了。”他死劲摁着Tim不动，直到Dick说了句话。

“让他起来。” Jason呻吟着已经要把Tim松开了。“射在他脸上。”

这句话足够打消了Jason的失望，他马上把阴茎蹭在Tim的嘴唇上，然后浑身战抖着，对准Tim的嘴巴射了出来。

Tim没说话，任他摆布，就那么跪在地板上喘息，仰起脸，接住射给他的每一滴。

Jason刚完事，门就开了，随即马上又关上，Wally站在那双手扶着跨，头发因为因为风吹都往后倒去。

“我错过了什么？”

“口活。”Jason就说了这么一个词，接着就靠在沙发上，平复呼吸，裤子都解开低低地挂在跨上。

Roy补了一句：“Jason就是个禽兽。”不过呢，他自己打刚才就把Tim又摁回到老二上，让那人像小猫似的沿着柱身上下舔弄，另一头把精液在Tim皮肤上抹开，让他比刚才更黏了。

Wally笑笑，站在Tim身后一手梳过他的发丝，把刘海从眼前拨开。Tim因为这个触碰舒服得直哼哼，向后往Wally靠去，直到脑袋靠在他大腿上。Tim扭头，用鼻子蹭Wally的胯下。

“你已经晚了。”Tim低语，声音听起来破碎不堪。“通常情况下，你这时候已经都射了2次了。”

“抱歉，小朋友。”Wally爱抚的动作没停，因为Tim的脸颊磨蹭他正在勃起的动作也没停。“有时候那帮罪犯真是不体谅人。”

Tim刚想跟他争论——就差一点，不过他不想坏了他的兴致，不想让那只手挪走，所以他只是把Wally裤子上的纽扣解开，拉下拉链，嘴包住内裤里正在胀大的一团，猛吸Wally的阴茎，向下去舔弄睾丸，在棉质纤维上一路留下清晰的湿痕。

“把我放这晾着了哈？”Roy手扶着老二，在他身后说道。“我算明白了，挑你喜欢的先来。”

Jason在一旁的沙发上翻了个白眼。“噢，闭嘴吧。Wally马上就会艹他的脸，一秒以后射出来，到一边儿再去酝酿一下，然后就该你了。”

Wally听了这话哼了一声，把Tim的头发扒拉到一边，抬起来那孩子的脸看着自己。“你想那样吗，Timmy？让我艹你的喉咙，然后让Roy上？”

Tim舔舔舌头，尝着Jason留下的味道，胡乱地点头。他咬着肿胀的下唇，在哀求，这让Wally笑着把他的牛仔裤和内裤褪到胯下，掏出分身撸了两下，一秒之后Tim的嘴就上来了。

过程很慢。对象是Wally时总是很慢，主要是因为Tim知道这绝对会让他发疯。Tim用鼻子去拱，只是微微碰到那种程度来回地舔，随后轻轻的含住龟头，舌头沿着包皮逗弄，最后Wally在他嘴里开始震颤起来。

“你是个小恶魔，你知道吗？”

Tim抬头看向Wally，尽可能甜甜地笑着，然后终于张大嘴慢慢向下，嘬空双颊，一寸一寸地把极速小子纳入口中。

不过他缓慢地动作只持续了一秒。

Dick打破了那个状态。

他在房间那头前倾身体，瞳色因为欲火而变深，“ _赶快赶上来_ 。”

Wally立刻照做。Tim只刚好有足够的时间张开肺腔，就突然被按倒在地。Wally跨坐在他头上，一手撑地，把阴茎深深捅进喉咙里。Tim能做的就是张大，接纳，随着Wally突然快速地抽动，Tim的手指陷进了地毯粗擦的纤维里。

挺疼的，Tim的嗓子一阵生疼，眼球后面的脑仁也开始疼起来，不过效果不错。其实只要Wally想， 他可是在所有这些人里体力最好的，不过鉴于Dick刚下的小命令，好吧……

Tim敢发誓Wally拔出去的时候，他的喉咙有了摩擦伤。那人大声地呻吟着直接射到了Tim的鼻梁上。Tim赶紧闭上眼睛，因为精液都喷到了他的眉毛和睫毛上。

他的分身兴奋地搏动，可还是骂了一句。

“艹，”他咬牙切齿，等Wally一挪开就坐起身，不过没睁眼，因为不想要精液进到眼里去。“非得对着我的眼睛吗？”

Wally躺着地板上，此时此刻心满意足。“Tim，你睫毛上挂着精液的样子很漂亮。我忍不住嘛。”

Tim想瞪他，又瞪不了。“现在我什么都看不见了，真是谢谢。”

“太夸张了！”

Tim听见一些动静，过了几秒之后，就有一块温湿的毛巾擦在他脸上，把眉毛和睫毛上的精液擦掉。Tim听见这屋里不满的抗议嘟囔声，真想给Jason和Wally一人来一拳。

“谢了，Roy。”Tim抬头冲他微笑，终于能安全睁开眼睛了。他很高兴看到Roy也低着头朝他笑，一边把湿毛巾扔到咖啡桌上。

Roy倾身去吻Tim的时候，Dick没有提出任何异议，所以他俩就尽情地享受这爱抚——只是不断不断地轻碰嘴唇。Tim双手扶上Roy的肩膀，而Roy则揽着他的腰，另一只手向下捏了捏Tim还硬挺的分身，令他在下一次亲吻时呻吟不止，这时候Dick终于咳嗽了一下。

“好，好。”Roy翻了个白眼，退开。“就是想看看那帮混蛋有没有把给咱们剩下的玩意儿玩坏了。”

“就算他们想，也不会把我玩坏的。”

“是吗。”Jason靠在沙发上，手指交叉枕在脑后，插嘴道。“上次我们把你绑起来，还在你老二上绑了个震动棒，你看起来差不多要坏掉了。”

Tim想反驳，可Dick又咳了一下，他知道自己必须继续。他把话咽回去，转身对着Roy，一只手按在他胸口把他压坐在地上，后者双手撑在地毯上支着身体。

Tim爬到他的腿间，分开双膝，好让自己跪趴下来，找好位置对上Roy的阴茎。景致真不错。Roy的分身因充血变得粉红，完全硬挺。他的腹部和胯部生着很多小雀斑，Tim凑近舔弄了一番才向下开始主要任务。他没有立刻把Roy含进嘴里，而是轻舔着柱身，再一路向上来回扫弄龟头敏感的皮肤。他现在这个姿势角度，不用手很别扭，可是Tim还是想法解决了。

在他头顶上，Roy双颊通红，瞳孔放大，Tim都看不见他眼睛的绿色了。他微张着嘴浅浅地吸气，目光一直盯在Tim身上，直到他把自己的分身舔得滴滴答答的。

这时，Tim才终于把他整个纳入口中，脑袋上下起伏，一边大力吮吸，每次抬头都嘬空双颊，深深吞入的时候呻吟哼鸣不止。他知道在Roy的手插进他头发里时，Roy开始失控，动作也不再是引着Tim上下去感受他了。

Tim抬头看去，跟Roy进行眼神交流，立刻尝到一股新鲜的前液涌进嘴里，混合着口水在舌头上翻动。要不是嘴被占满了，他肯定会得意地笑出来，不过现在只得通过眼神传达了这个意思，然后他停下动作，只留着Roy阴茎龟头处一点含在嘴里。Tim紧盯着Roy，接着缓慢地一点一点往嘴里送，慢慢向下，把摩擦放慢，这样他就可以看清楚Roy脸上些微的表情变化。

Roy极度兴奋又不知所措的样子特别好看。他能感觉到自己的龟头滑进Tim喉咙，知道他进入得有多深。Tim含着那根，Roy的手捏住他的后颈，像是要用手指掐住喉咙，这样他就能感觉到他的阴茎捅到Tim喉管的什么位置。

Tim的眼皮颤了颤，又吞下一寸，他嘴里积满了口水，把Roy弄的又湿又滑。随着Tim吞下最后一寸，他的眼睛也开始泛起泪水。现在他的鼻子紧紧贴在Roy的下腹，下巴碰到睾丸，Tim保持着这个姿势，一秒，两秒，直到他呻吟出声，而Roy完全不能自已地一拳打在墙上。

Roy温柔的抚摸变得粗暴起来，他掐着Tim的后颈一把把他从分身上拽开，因为牙齿一路擦过而嘶嘶地吸气。但是这种感官上的刺激，这种疼痛，却正好增加了快感。他浑身的肌肉绷紧，正正射在了Tim嘴上。有一些喷到了舌头上，不过大部分都落到了双唇和下巴上。Tim现在看起来跟刚刚Roy帮他擦干净之前一样糟。

这段时间里Tim一直呻吟着，他自己坚硬的分身在腿间搏动，顺着柱身不断淌下前液。

Roy手握阴茎在Tim嘴上抹来抹去，把他弄得更脏。随即Tim轻轻地又吮了几下，轻柔地吻落在龟头上。接着，歇过来的Wally把Tim拽走了。

Wally又用了他两次，终于满足地震颤着躺倒在地板上，觉得再也不想动一下。接着Jason把Tim拽起来到沙发上，把他脸上的一些黏腻舔掉，跟他分享着嘴里的味道，然后才把Tim的脑袋摁回到自己大腿上。

在这期间，Tim喝完了他的酒，Roy又给他倒了一杯。这些酒让他脸上热烘烘，身上轻飘飘，等Jason又射了一次之后，他爬到Roy大腿上，疯了一样吻他。他已经尝不出酒精的味道了，就在这时Dick把他叫了过去。

夜幕渐深。Tim脸上积攒的6波精液慢慢干涸，他意识到疯狂渐歇。

他推开Roy，爬到Dick整晚都耐心坐着的地方，他到现在都还没碰Tim一下呢。他还没高潮过，Tim也是，不过他醉醺醺到已经感觉不到他的勃起有多痛苦了。Dick看起来跟他差不多，不过表情隐藏得很好。

Tim在Dick腿间跪好，头枕在他大腿上，嘴上挂着一丝笑容仰头看他。Dick捧起他的脸，拇指轻扫过他的颧骨。

“准备好了吗，鸟宝宝？”

Tim做的就是微笑回去，直起身让Dick脱了牛仔裤，把分身掏出来。

俩人都没有慢吞吞的。Dick已经很性奋了，不需要再多的刺激。他一整晚都在一边看着一边自撸。Tim只不过是最后的收尾。他引导着Tim，在他的抚摸下放松，用Dick喜欢渴望的方式张大嘴巴。

吞入的过程缓慢，把分身一点一点含得更深，然后Dick把他拽起来，又重新开始整个过程，把他弄得湿乎乎的，直到阴茎可以轻易顺畅地进出。Tim控制好自己的呼吸，只去感受舌头上Dick的重量，他一寸一寸把分身纳入喉咙里，最后终于把整根含了进去。Tim抬眼看向Dick，眼睛睁得大大的，Dick笑起来。

Dick放在Tim头上的手一直没动，不让他起身，同时另一只手捏住了Tim的鼻子，断绝了他的氧气供应。

一开始倒还没什么。Tim接受过这种训练——当然没有一根老二捅在喉管里，不过确实是为了长时间闭气。这很容易。

Tim跪坐着，没有挣扎，Dick也一动不动。房间一片寂静。他知道Wally应该已经睡着了，但是不确定；不过这也没什么要紧的。

他吞咽着Dick的分身，给它按摩，用自己湿热紧致的喉管不断刺激它。Tim开始觉得肺部发紧，灼热起来。他没读秒，不过到现在为止很明显已经过了2分钟大关。他能感觉到有人盯着他看，是Jason和Roy。

Tim觉得大概又过了1分钟，他的手指抠着大腿，握成拳头。Dick还是没放开他。Tim觉得自己要喊出来了。

在大概4分钟的时候，Dick开始动起来。Tim已经头晕了。他想吸气，可是吸进去的只有Dick的阴茎。那人的胯微微上顶，轻戳Tim的喉头。Tim一边急需呼吸，一边又想摆脱那根阴茎，他的注意力要被撕成两半，这令他干呕不止。

Tim腿间的分身硬如石块。他知道马上就会高潮，他想要发泄的欲火在血管里灼烧着他。Dick开始呼吸急促起来。Tim的视野边缘变得越来越模糊。

已经5分钟了，Tim知道，因为他身体开始感觉到了。

Dick的动作变大越来越粗暴，不过Tim还是没有挣扎。他的双眼翻过去。Dick抬起一只脚，脚趾狠压在Tim的分身上，这时Tim真正觉得他到达了极限。

这一整晚，第一次有人实实在在地触碰他的阴茎，这让他含着Dick的老二真的尖叫出来。也让他挤出了肺里的最后一丝空气。Dick喘息着尽数射进他的喉咙里，而Tim则全都喷在Dick了脚上。

接下去的几秒钟，几分钟，一片黑暗。Tim没昏过去太久，他心里清楚，不过等他转醒过来时，身上都弄干净了；脸上那一层干涸的精液被擦掉，身上还盖着毯子。他坐在沙发上，头枕着Dick的大腿，他的兄长一只手轻梳他的发丝。还有一瓶水等他享用。

“嗨。”Dick注意到Tim终于醒过来了，便帮他坐起来一点儿，这样喝水更容易些。Tim的嗓子擦伤了，不论水多么清凉，咽下去的时候还是疼得直咧嘴。“你没事吧？”

Tim只是点头，没有说话的欲望。

Wally还在地上睡着，不过现在脑袋下面多了个枕头。Jason和Roy坐在另一个沙发上，每人手里拿着一瓶啤酒，看着还在转播的橄榄球赛。他俩看到Tim醒了也能活动了，都转身看他，确保他没事。

“没太过火吧？”

Tim至少一整天都会哑着嗓子说不出话了。他知道，而且Bruce肯定会用奇怪的眼神看他，不过反正也习惯了。他很好。

Tim这次摇摇头，不过分，然后倾身向Dick贴过去等着，直到Dick弯腰，温柔地亲吻他。Tim很高兴，满足地躺回到他大腿上上，拱来拱去，Dick的手指又回到他头发上时，他幸福地叹了口气。

Tim不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，不过确实睡着了。在Dick床上醒来的时候，Roy贴着他的后背，胳膊紧紧搂着他。他能闻到有人在煮咖啡，煎培根。阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙照射进来，不过他觉得自己还能再等个几分钟再起来。Tim在Roy怀里动了动换了个姿势，弓箭手轻轻嘟囔了几句，直到Tim又重新安定下来，脸贴在Roy胸口，闭上眼睛又睡着了。

 

FIN


End file.
